


Negotiations

by azephirin



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Bickering, Community: hp100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what we all need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **hp100** prompt "[port](http://community.livejournal.com/hp100/2720733.html)."

Ron makes a face. "Like drinking sweets."

"Port's lovely," Hermione protests.

Ron Summons several pints of Boddingtons.

"I'm not drinking that rot," Hermione informs Ron and most of the offy.

"Why do I shop with both of you?" Harry says.

"The triumph of hope over experience," Hermione tells him.

"Or just madness," Ron says amiably. He rubs the small of Harry's back. Harry takes Hermione's hand.

The clerk stares.

"Too bad it's only an offy," Ron opines. "I'd buy a spatula and some Vasoline, and we'd make the _Prophet_ tomorrow."

"Just what we all need," Harry says, but he's laughing.


End file.
